Transitioning from a serial interface to a parallel interface may cause new issues to pop up. Some issues which arise during this transition may be particular to solid state storage systems compared to some other types of storage. For example, it may take longer to program solid state storage devices compared to other types of storage media such as hard disk drive (HDD), which makes the solid state storage media inaccessible for longer periods of time when a program operation is being performed. Also, unlike HDD systems, the solid state storage media is sometimes inaccessible because the system needs to do a maintenance or overhead operation on the solid state storage media (e.g., garbage collection or wear leveling). As a result, some issues which were not encountered or only rarely encountered when HDD systems transitioned from a serial interface to a parallel interface may arise when solid state storage systems make the same transition. New solid state storage systems which can address some of these issues would be desirable.